Let Her Cry
by BrokenAngel2
Summary: I want to leave her but I can't. Something won't let me (HHH/SMH)


~She sits alone by a lamppost trying to find a thought that's escaped her mind She says Dad's the one I love the most but Stipe's not far behind~  
  
Stephanie sat outside, just off the porch, leaning against the Porsche, laughing about how she forgot what she was going to say. She puckered her full lips in a gorgeous pout, thinking hard. Five minutes later, she finally remembered. "Hunter?" she called out, not realizing I was semi-hidden in the shadows. "Yes, love?" I answered, using the name I always called her for some -odd- reason. "There's only one guy I truly love. My daddy." She pauses and then with a burst of emotion adds, "But Chris Jericho is a really close second." She declares. I bite my bottom lip and angrily will the tears that threaten to fall to go away. I tell myself that she doesn't mean it- remind myself that she's drunk.  
  
~She never lets me in only tell me where's she's been when she's had too much to drink I say that I don't care I just run my hands through her dark hair and I pray to God you gotta help me fly away~  
  
She finally comes in out of the frigid December air at 15 'til 3 in the morning, the mixed scent of cheap cigarettes and her Pristine Mist lotion wafting behind her, an oddly intriguing combination. Skanky and Prissy. Stephanie, in one sentence. She pushes pat me, into our bathroom, and soon the sound of running water is heard. Never being one to linger, she is done in 10 minutes flat and emerges wrapped in her fluffy pink monogrammed towel, her hair brushed out and falling gracefully across her cheek. "So how was your night?" I ask, trying to make conversation. "Fine. I went to Lucky's with Torrie." She said in a clipped tone, even but firm. She always does this. never tells me anything except where she's been and then she drops the subject and when she's sober, she usually doesn't even tell me that much. Being the fool that I am, I just smile tightly and assure her that I don't care where she was or whom she was with, as long as she was back home. Then I run my hands through that thick chestnut hair of hers, pressing her against my chest, looking out the window at the stars. Silently, I beg God to help me find the courage to get away from her.  
  
~And just. Let her cry.if the tears fall down like rain Let her sing.if it eases all her pain Let her go.let her walk right out on me And if the sun comes up tomorrow Let her be.let her be.~  
  
I look down after a few minutes, and see tears running down her rosy cheeks, giving her a human quality a lot of people would be surprised she had, and not stopping. Then she began humming a song softly, the one I can't quite recall what it is. She gets up quietly, raking her perfectly manicured fingers through her hair, asking me what I think this relationship is about. I answer honestly that I don't know, and then she sighs and mentions that maybe she should leave. I silently beg her too, knowing I'll never be able to do it myself. Unfortunately, she gets back into the bed, right back into my arms where it would be so easy to forgive her. But I can't. ~This morning I woke up alone found a note standing by the phone saying maybe, maybe I'll be back some day I wanted to look for you You walked in I didn't know just what I should do so I sat back down had a beer and felt sorry for myself. ~  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
I woke up early, at sun-rise, to find an empty bed. I rolled over with a tired groan and thought that maybe she had just went to get a drink or to take a walk, so I rolled back over, sleeping peacefully. An hour later, I woke up for good and wandered into the kitchen, wanting cinnamon toast for some reason. As I start to get the bread out, the phone rings so I go to get it. It's Shane, wanting to know if we're still on for lunch with him and Marissa on Sunday, and I say yes before I notice the piece of paper on the table. I hang up on Shane and pick it up, reading over every word with an odd sense of dread. "Dear Hunter, I couldn't stand being around you-us-our relationship any longer. Maybe I'll be back, once I've separated al my thoughts, after the smoke has cleared. Until then, good- bye" I read outloud to myself before snorting in disbelief. I throw the letter down and grab my jacket, fully intending to chase her down. Then the front door rattles and she waltzes right back into my life as if nothing had happened. I stared at her with a dumb-founded look on my face before shrugging. I simply ignored her, not knowing what else to do before turning and retrieving a Coor beer out of the fridge. I then sat on the couch, feeling regret that I didn't have the balls to leave her.  
  
~Last night I tried to leave cried so much I could not believe she was the same girl I fell in love with long ago She went in the back to get high I sat down on my couch and cried yelling oh mama please help me won't you hold my hand.~  
  
*Second morning*  
  
I actually tried to get away last night. I had my bag packed, but I was crying. I looked at her as she watched me, and I couldn't believe she was the same girl I fell for 5 years ago.she's changed so much. She threw her hands up and pulled a baggie of white powder out of her pocket and went to the laundry room to shoot her veins full of heroin. says it makes her feel alive. I changed my mind at the last moment and sat down on the couch, asking God to give me the strength to leave her. But I know I can't.  
  
A/N: TBC-maybe. Review!!! Kitten- LOL Beth is Jeff's niece. Uncle Jeff the wrassler.lmao 


End file.
